


Guilty Pleasure

by ConeyIslandBlitz



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Choking, M/M, Masturbation, Other, Quentin misses Eliot, dark!fic sorta, how the hell do i even tag this, lines lifted right from the show, post-4x06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 19:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19279549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConeyIslandBlitz/pseuds/ConeyIslandBlitz
Summary: In which Quentin needs to clear his head.





	Guilty Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!! So, this is one I've had on the to do list since 4x06 aired, and - holy crap - it's actually a solo work. I know. Shocking. I've been writing so fricken much with Alexx lately, and I just wanted this out of the way so I just... basically vomited out an 800 word drabble, because it was meant to be a drabble. So um. Yeah. Enjoy, if you're into this kinda thing. ;)

"Eliot, Eliot, Eliot. Why do you care about him so much?" said an incredibly vexed Monster.

"Because I do. You kill him, and we're done. I swear to god, I am serious… I will abandon you, and I will die trying to burn you to the ground," came the answer from Quentin, refusing to let his resolve weaken.

The Monster stalked over to Quentin, as though to intimidate him. "That's cute. But I'm strong," he said, placing one hand around Quentin's throat, "and you're weak," followed by the other, ready to squeeze the life out of his pet human's lungs.

"Break my bones, strangle me, too tired to care anymore," Quentin said, looking the Monster dead in the eyes.

"Q…" Julia whispered, in shock at what she was witnessing.

"But if you hurt him, you take one more pill, and you can build your body on your own," Quentin threatened with a strained voice, and the Monster began to growl as he squeezed at Quentin's throat, maintaining the eye contact that Quentin refused to break. It was an unlikely power play; who would back down first? Ultimately, the Monster did, and he loosened his grip on Quentin.

"Fine. I'll take better care of the meat suit. But you don't have to be such a baby about it," the Monster said, conceding defeat this time as he sulked away. The rage bubbling within Quentin was overwhelming. First the Monster lies to Quentin about Eliot's soul dying, now he's abusing Eliot's body? Quentin needed to clear his head. Without saying a word, he stormed out of the room, with Julia still there, processing what she'd just witnessed.

 

Quentin had found a bathroom, and decided to take a shower; maybe that would ease some of the tension brewing within him? He got undressed and turned the shower on, waiting for the running water to warm up. At the time, he was focused on getting the Monster to behave; he hadn't quite processed the feeling of the Eliot's hands around his neck yet, and now he could still feel the ghost of that sensation pressing against his skin. Before he knew it, the whole thing was stirring up an unexpected reaction in his body.

As he stepped under the flowing water, he stayed still for a moment to let the heat of the water take him alive as it pounded against his skin. It was bordering on therapeutic. He began to lather his body as the scene played out in his head on repeat. Eliot-not-Eliot's hands on his neck, his voice taunting him with the Monster's show of strength, Quentin's own refusal to back down despite fully being at the Monster's mercy, the idea of those hands leaving a mark on his neck… he was definitely hard now. He'd lathered his body up as his mind wandered, and he felt the irresistible urge to do something about it. As though he meant to do so all along, he let his hand wander down to his shamefully hard cock and began to stroke, always reciting the scene in his head, and remembering everything he'd felt. _That's cute… but I'm strong, and you're weak,_ the words repeated over and over again, in Eliot's voice. Remembering his life with Eliot in Fillory, Quentin had always been the more submissive one, and that was okay, because under Eliot's touch, he felt safe. The hands around his neck were not the same hands. Physically, yes they were, because it was Eliot's body. But the motive behind the placement, that was dangerous, and that was almost… sexy, as much as he hated to admit it to himself.

The more Quentin thought about it; determining the differences between how Eliot had touched him and how the Monster did, he found himself more turned on by the way he miraculously managed to have the Monster submit to _him._ The more he thought about it, the more he picked up the pace on his own cock, experiencing a need to chase this increasingly rare feeling. His mind went blank now, foregoing the scene repeating in his head, fully focused on making himself feel good for just this brief spell, while everything around him felt increasingly hopeless. He needed Eliot. He needed him in so many ways, and he was so close but so far. Speaking of close, as Quentin stroked his own cock increasingly faster, and he felt he was close to cumming. He continued on, determined to finish; before he knew it, he was spilling all over himself and the shower floor. He was able to rinse it all away with ease, and then came the devouring wave of shame and guilt at what he'd done. He tried to rationalise with himself, like… he wasn't cheating on Eliot, because they weren't even together to begin with, but if that wasn't the case, then why did it feel so wrong, so immoral? He missed Eliot. He missed him so much, it crushed his heart to see him there in body, but not in mind and soul.

Quentin found himself overwhelmed with all of this emotion; emotion that he'd tried so hard to lock away for nobody else to see, but for the moment, he was alone. He took this chance to just let it all out, in the hope that he'd feel better for doing so.

**Author's Note:**

> There. Short and sweet, no? lmk what you thought.


End file.
